


People of the Elements.

by Raihana17



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Nomads (Avatar), Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Fire Nation (Avatar), Water Tribe(s) (Avatar), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raihana17/pseuds/Raihana17
Summary: Four element. Four bending. Four nation.
Kudos: 8





	1. Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you enjoy. This is some sort of... I want to say essay but that's not exactly true. My main idea is a worldbuilding, but I want to tie it more to the relation of their element and their people. So, enjoy :))
> 
> 1\. Air  
> 2\. Water  
> 3\. Earth  
> 4\. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm Hana, hope you enjoy this one.

To have the power to be an air bender, you have to come with an air bender ancestry, one or two generation above. But to be an accomplished air bender you have to be a monk for a period of your life.

_Air travels._

Being an air bender doesn’t tie you to one place. That’s where the belief of traveling through the temples came from. It’s almost instinctual for an air bender. Yearning for the freedom to travel, to see the world with their own reach.

_Air breezes._

The base of being an air bender is being able to breeze. Travel, fluidly and calmly. Breezing through the gaps and the spaces, traveling, viewing, not staying forever to enjoy the bigger world.

_Air speaks._

Wherever an air bender on an air nomad passes, you always know. Their belief and their stands are always loud and clear, without being invasive. They would float on their feet and said what they want, gently yet persuasively assuring.

_Air is free._

Not all air bender stays a monk, but all air bender has become a nomad for a period of their lives. After they feel accomplished, no matter if they become a master or not, they have a chance to choose what path they want to take, what future they want to face.

Become a _free_ air nomad that can roam for the rest of their lives.

Being an air nomad monk and air bending _master_ , who roam as an expert of their element or their rich culture.

Or, they could _rest_ from the breeze, _stop_ in an island or a land. Find another life or family. Just to return to one of the temples, for an air bending child, or just the yearning for freedom in the breeze.

Whatever their choice, their fate _blows like the wind_.

Whatever their choice is, air _speaks_ , and air _breezes_.

And with their breeze, wind will bring their words to the ears of the people, for their belief is harmonious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a part of this idea comes from Legend of Korra, when they were hunting airbenders. It makes me think, before the war, how could all air benders ended up and stayed as a monk? Like, being a monk is not exactly all people’s dream. So, I made it that air benders or parents of air benders know exactly that air bender is not exactly wildin’ materials because they have the yearns to be flowing like the wind. (I wanted to make ‘air flow’, but flow is more suited to water.) And the harmonious part, I originally wanted to write peaceful, but wind is not always peaceful, but harmonious apply, because even in the worst climate wind is harmonious. 


	2. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chaps, hope you enjoy.

To be a member of the water tribe, you don’t have to be a water bender. When you are born non bender from the water tribe, you’re not less similar to the tides from the water bender. You are just as adhering to the water. Water bender or not, you’re a water tribe member, and you follow the tide that you chose, or chosen for you.

 _Push_ and _Pull_.

Water is _fluid_.

Water follows where they are headed. Water tribes is ever adaptable to the place they are in. When a water tribe arrives, they adapt, becoming a part of their surroundings.

 _Yin_ and _Yang_.

Water _flows_.

Water flows into the empty space, filling it until there’s no empty edge. Their people built their houses with ice, and snow, filling the walls to stay warm. Their people flows onto the hiding places, out of reach from stranger and danger. Water flows as is the tides, following the waves to wherever it could reach. Following their destiny, to whoever they could be.

 _Darkness_ and _Light._

Water is _diverse._

Water is cold, water is blood. Water is oil, water is cloud.

Water is _in everything_.

It’s in the skin, in the sea, in the leaf. Under the ground, on the sky. It’s in _everything_.

So their tribes, bender non bender alike comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like water, I wrote like a flowing tide. If you can’t tell I don’t know what to add in the end, so I decided that it’s enough and it’s pretty. If there’s anything you want to say, please, I’d be happy to hear. 
> 
> Ps.1 : I wanted to connect the ‘diverse’ and the ‘everything’ part, but I don’t want to destroy it.)   
> Ps 2 : I wanted to write everywhere instead of in everything, but seeing earth could also be applied I retracted it.}


	3. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter, hope you enjoy :))  
> Sorry for the late update, i have a problem with my wi-fi so :)

Earth kingdom has the largest population out of the other nations. To be an earth kingdom citizen has many meaning, and benders are specialized, not because they are unique or rare, but because they are not many enough in the eyes of the powerful. Yet these so called powerful have no idea that you don’t have to be a bender to be of earth.

 _Earth_ is _strong_.

Earth is strong, so is their people. They are like a rock. Stubborn, facing everything with anything they have, and stood strong. Their stance wide and still. Immovable object. They don’t have to be fierce, they just have to stand their ground. They don't have to be controlling, they just have to be not-swayed. That’s just who they are.

 _Earth_ is _wide_.

Earth is big. So is the Earth Kingdom. The earth kingdom is the biggest of them all. The powerful people take pride in this, yet the weak took care of it. Even if the evil and the powerful ever wanted to take it away, they can't. It would never be taken, or stolen. Because earth people stood their ground, and their ground is _wide_.

 _Earth_ is _silent_ and _patient_ , yet earth is _loud_ and _abrasive_.

When people walks, the ground beneath their feet is silent. Yet when people stomps, the ground beneath their feet is loud. So is their people. People belongs to the Earth kingdom is known for biding their time, or to stay underground out of radar for a long time. Yet when you made a problem with any of them, prepared for a big and loud landside beneath your stand, because Earth never forget, and Earth took a payment of the debt you owe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like a rock, I wrote quietly and patiently. The last part, (‘Earth took a payment of the debt you owe’) is more like Karma. What you do to the earth, the earth would do something to you. Not unlike the climate change. You took oils, and fossil fuels out of the earth, the earth would bring incredible heat of the sun to you. It’s the concept of it anyway. (Fight for climate change, go!) {PS. Just because the ‘rona attacked, doesn’t mean global warming has given up :V}


	4. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy the last chap.

In fire nation, bender and non bender alike, is not to be trifled with. If there is something to be said about the people of the fire nation, is that their people is not just ‘of’ the fire nation, but they are fire itself. From they were young, till they are grown, people from or descended from the fire nation are trained in the art of controlling themselves. Because within those amber eyes, there are little sparks that could explode at any seconds.

 _Fire_ is _destruction_.

It is known that fire destroys. Fire burns and burns and eat anything on it wakes, leaving ashes and remains behind. It wilts the skin, destroy the wood, and melt the iron. Their people is not so different. When it comes to the seconds of anger, seconds of emotions, they would explode, they would melt and if they are unable to control themselves, they would be burnt.

 _Fire_ is _angry_ and _passionate_.

To be able to burn, fire needs fuel. To be able to breathe, one needs a relief. Yet relief doesn’t only come from explosion of anger. When one feels so strongly about something that they are breathless, the expressing of passion would bring relief and control. And with relief, you breathe, and you live.

 _Fire_ is _life_.

Fire comes from the breath, breath is life, fire is life. Without fire, the world is cold. Without fire, the world is ice. Bending or not, warmth is in the body, hot temperature is needed, and heat is important. The people of fire nation radiates heat, radiate warmth from their own inner fire. For they couldn't live without it.

 _Fire_ is _light_.

The biggest fire in the universe, is the Sun. Without fire and the sun, the world is dark. As fire nation keeps improving with their technology, the world is behind. So like the light in the dark, the fire nation, as hungry as it could be, as angry, as destructive as it is, improved their understanding. Fire nation people are people of improvement, for their coals fuels their passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see, the day before I wrote this chap I had like, five ideas for the fire chapter. Then I sleep, and I rest. Then it’s gone. Woe is me. Now, I read somewhere about the fact that out of the 4 country, Fire nation is the most developed in their technology. Because they own the colonies, they have mountains full of fuels, and they can make their own power source from fire. They just need the brain. So I put it here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy that. Tell me what you think :)  
> Kudos and/or comments are welcome :)


End file.
